Anjelica Deveraux
Anjelica Deveraux is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. She was portrayed by Jane Elliot from 1987-89, Shelley Taylor Morgan in 1989, and Judith Chapman from (1989-91, 2018). Its announced that Morgan Fairchild will take over the role in the summer of 2017. Her first appearance was June 14, 2017, and last appearance was August 25, 2017 when the character was killed off. Judith Chapman returned as Anjelica for a one-episode dream sequence on October 31, 2018. Storylines |-|1987-91= Anjelica was the second wife to Harper Deveraux, but there was little love between them. Angelica became infatuated with Justin Kiriakis, and had a brief affair with him while he was separated from his wife Adrienne. Angelica assumed the child was Harper's, but when she learned he was sterile she realized the baby was Justin's. After her husband Harper was arrested for being the Riverfront Knifer, Anjelica revealed Harper was not the father of her child, she also told Justin he was not as well. Victor Kiriakis suspected the child was Justin's and he proposed to Angelica in hope of passing the baby of as his own. Victor went through elaborate measures to try to marry Anjelica but never did. Instead she wed Neil Curtis. Victor tried to ruin their marriage by luring Neil back into his old habit of gambling. Neil eventually went into debt and had to sell Blondies. Angelica quickly left him when he was near broke. Anjelica decided to go after Justin in hope's he would marry him and take care of his son. In an attempt to break Justin up Anjelica allowed Adrienne to learn that Alexander was Justin's son. However that didn't break them up. Anjelica then agreed to marry Justin's uncle Victor because she knew Justin wouldn't allow his uncle to raise his son. Justin stopped the wedding and put Anjelica up in a penthouse of her own. In a last ditch effort to hold onto Justin Adrienne pretended to be pregnant. When Anjelica learned that Adrienne wasn't pregnant she exposed her to Justin, and Adrienne and Justin eventually agreed to divorce. Anjelica tried to eliminate Adrienne once and for all by having a site that Adrienne's's construction company was working on bombed. As a result, Adrienne was caught in the blast. Justin rescued Adrienne and took the blame for the bomb, but Anjelica knew it was only a matter of time before the truth was revealed. Angelica, with Alexander, fled Salem and vowed to return. She also let Salem believed she and Alexander had died in a plane crash. Eventually Anjelica returned Alexander to Justin and hasn't been seen since. |-|2017= In June 2017, Angelica was revealed to be using an alias, Sebastian Howard, to call in the loan that Adrienne had taken out to revive the Spectator. Anjelica had tried to reconnect with Alexander, but he wanted nothing to do with her, and she blamed Adrienne for that. Angelica was ultimately thwarted when Jennifer and Adrienne managed to get a loan from the bank, so she teamed up with Hattie Adams and Bonnie Lockhart. Bonnie was crucial to Anjelica's plan because she looked exactly like Adrienne. Anjelica called Adrienne to the pub under the pretense of a truce and drugged her. Hattie took Adrienne to states-ville prison where Bonnie was locked up, and the switch was made. Anjelica instructed Bonnie to break up with Lucas Horton, and get "back together" with Justin. That way, Bonnie could get closer to her goals: revenge on Maggie Horton and obtaining Victor Kiriakis' wealth. Things went awry when Bonnie and Lucas slept together. Angelica was furious with Bonnie, and after insulting her and Hattie, they decided they didn't want to follow Anjelica's orders anymore. Hattie and Bonnie threatened to turn Anjelica over to the police, using the binder of notes Anjelica had given them as evidence. Anjelica and Bonnie fought over the binder during which Angelica suddenly collapsed and died. Gallery Justin & Angelica.JPG Anjelica JE.JPG Justin & Angelica.jpeg Anjelica.JPG Steve confronts Anjelica.JPG Adrienne vs Anjelica.JPG Anjelica Neil wedding .JPG Anjelica holding Alex.JPG Anjelica & Bonnie fight.JPG Anjelica 2017.JPG Steve confronts Nakelcia.PNG Anjelica Justin Adrienne.JPG Anjelica supports Jack.JPG Anjelica at her desk.PNG Anjelica tricks Adrienne .PNG Anjelica giving Hattie orders.JPG Anjelica1.jpeg Angelica2.png Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deveraux Family Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters